Animatronics
The animatronics are the antagonists of POPGOES and POPGOES: The Dead Forest. Animatronic List POPGOES Popgoes the Weasel Popgoes is the restaurant's mascot and the singer of the band. During the gameplay nights, he will try to print all six parts of Blackrabbit: legs, arms, torso, and head. When all parts have been printed, Blackrabbit will become possessed and kill the player. Popgoes will attack you when your panic meter is full. Blake the Badger The restaurant's mechanic and helper. During the gameplay nights, he will sit in the left view of The Desk, and occasionally move to the Server Room to drain power. If he is not stopped, the player's monitor and phone will turn off and they will eventually stop functioning from a panic attack. Stone the Crow Stone is the restaurant's sign-holder, staying in the parking lot during the daytime. During the gameplay nights, he will stand directly outside the right view's window, which the player can look out of to reduce Panic. As he cannot physically move out of his cage, he only appears as a hallucination, either blocking the cameras when the player is panicking, or rapidly turning his head while the player is looking at the window, the latter of which will rapidly increase the Panic Bar. Sara the Squirrel Sara is the bassist of the band, and the twin of Saffron. During the gameplay nights, she will crawl into the vents with Saffron and move around the building's perimeter to get to the vent in upper view and take the player's phone. When she does so, the player will be unable to change the camera view and their Panic will increase even when looking at the window. Eventually, the player will either stop functioning from a panic attack or be killed by Blackrabbit. Saffron the Squirrel Saffron is the main guitarist of the band, and the twin of Sara. During the gameplay nights, she will follow the same movement path as Sara. The Blackrabbit The Blackrabbit is similar to Shadow Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and is made up of six parts that Popgoes will try to print during the night. She is possessed by Bonnie Glade when all of her parts are gathered. She is the only enemy that can actually kill the player, as the other animatronics only cause them to temporarily lose connection from a panic attack. Bonnie Glade A cut Toy Bonnie mask representing Bonnie Glade appears and crashes the game in Good Night when inputting "1987". This is similar to inputting "1987" FNaF 1's Custom Night, where it causes Golden Freddy to crash the game. Simon a robotic-cybernetic skeleton. According to the Extras menu, his A.I could evolve over time. An addition to the POPGOES lore is that Simon was once chained to a wall for most of his life, and then killed his creator in retaliation, which was the purple guy. Gem Stone The complete opposite and a counterpart of Stone the Crow. The only difference in his appearance is that he is transparent and blue in color. He is rarely seen in every night. His name is a pun on the noun Gemstone. Grave Stone Another counterpart of Stone. He appears to be like a Headstone in a graveyard. Grave Stone also holds a sign saying: "Rest in Peace - Jeremy Fitzgerald - Inventor, Caring Father, Coward". His name is a pun on the noun Gravestone. Cyanide Cyanide appears and crashes the game in Good Night when inputting "2124", similarly to Golden Freddy in FNaF 1. He has the same jumpscare look as Withered Golden Freddy design in fnaf 2. His face will appear, and he will crash the game. Something similar happens with Bonnie Glade and Simon. However, Cyanide is nowhere else can be found in the game. Dawko Animatronic The Dawko Animatronic appears only in the television in Cam 9. Dawko will say his normal video start; "Hello everyone! Dawko here!". The television will shortly turn off after he stop talking. Morse the Mole A cancelled animatronic featured in the Extras menu after beating the main sixth night. Lux Animatronics Lux Stone On the First Night, The player must check the Arcade Room's Vent camera around 8 minutes and 46 seconds (5 AM) into the night, which will result in a red-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the red button below the monitor and beat the night. Lux Saffron On the Second Night, the player must check the Birthday Room around 2 minutes (1 AM) into the night, which will result in a pink-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the pink button below the monitor and beat the night. Lux Sara On the Third Night, the player must check the Parking Lot around 8 minutes (4 AM) into the night, which will result in a blue-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the blue button below the monitor and beat the night. Lux Blake On the Fourth Night, the player must check the Employee Lounge around 5 minutes and 40 seconds (5 AM) into the night, which will result in a yellow-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the yellow button below the monitor and beat the night. Lux Popgoes On the Fifth Night, the player must check the Main Hall around 3 minutes and 30 seconds (2 AM) into the night, which will result in a green-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the green button below the monitor and beat the night. Whiterabbit On the Sixth Night, the player must look behind them around 4 minutes and 30 seconds (2 AM) into the night, which will result in a white-eyed Simon appearing. The player needs to look at him until he disappears. After this the player simply needs to beat the night. The Dead Forest Epitome Popgoes Heartless Blake Lillie the lamb Springtrap Gallery Popgoes-left.png|Popgoes the Weasel Blake.png|Blake the Badger 4509509.png|Stone the Crow TrailerPop-3.png|Sara the Squirrel TrailerPop-2.png|Saffron the Squirrel Blackrabbit.png|The Blackrabbit Pop.png|Simon Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 3.33.26 pm.png|Strings Gem Stone.png|Gem Stone GraveStone.png|Grave Stone Image.png|Bonnie Glade Cyanide.jpg|Cyanide 4554545.png|Dawko Animatronic Toy Freddy.png|Toy Freddy POPTBonnie.png|Toy Bonnie Toy Chica.png|Toy Chica Toy Foxy.png|Mangle Balloon Boy.png|Balloon Boy Lux Popgoes.png|Lux Popgoes LuxBlake.png|Lux Blake Luxsaffron.png|Lux Saffron LuxSara.png|Lux Sara Luxstone.png|Lux Stone Latest-3-2.png|Whiterabbit Morse-left-300x300.png|Morse the Mole Epitome popgoes.png|Epitome Popgoes Epitome blake.png|Epitome Blake Epitome stone.png|Epitome Stone Epitome saffron.png|Epitome Saffron Epitome sara.png|Epitome Sara Heartless popgoes.png|Heartless Popgoes Heartless blake.png|Heartless Blake Heartless saffron.png|Heartless Saffron Heartless sara.png|Heartless Sara Heartless stone.png|Heartless Stone Lilliethelamb.png|Lillie the Lamb F79D71A4-AFE2-44AA-BC8C-D44BDCB9E3CD.jpeg|Owen the Owl 1223AC79-2FEF-4124-917E-81CC57A645A0.png|Cody The Coyote D06264A4-C9B3-46B4-805D-9CDFE3C1F41A.png|Manora the Mouse Springtrap.gif|Springtrap Dead1.jpg|Deadline Toy freddy minigame sprite by popgoescollection-d8q08e2.png freddy Category:Animatronics